


Sibling Rivalry Headcanons

by DarkInMe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark! Steve, F/M, Idk why I am doing this, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Underage - Freeform, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInMe/pseuds/DarkInMe
Summary: So I did these headcanons forSearchForAnotherWayIt's not really necessary for the story, but since it's related to it I figured I'd post it for the readers of Sibling Rivalry here. Hope someone likes it :')





	Sibling Rivalry Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> I put the underage tag is there because I talk about their past in which the reader in her teens.
> 
> This is all very self indulgent and idk if anyone else needs this. But here it is.

  * Steve had nasty sexual fantasies for his little half sister ever since she began changing from a child to a lady. At first he did question these thoughts, but talking with James about it did make him feel better.
  * He would often see her, wearing beautiful dresses and gowns, strutting around the castle and gardens with pride, giggling and gossiping with her handmaidens. Steve would imagine wiping off the smile off her face by dragging her into his chamber and rutting her roughly into his bed.
  * Steve wouldn't mind taking her in the gardens and ruin her favorite place too.
  * At times he would stalk her.
  * One time the Lords and Knights from all over America had all gathered in Brooklyn for a tourney event. Many of them had flirted with his baby sister, offered her roses and gifts after winning, kissed her hands and cheeks. Father had let her cherish being treated as if she was the princess herself, but Steve had stewed in anger from a distance and fought with a couple of the men as well.
  * He had fucked and bruised a couple of whores that day and night.
  * Once when they were younger, Steve caught a man attempting to assault her. The man faced a brutal death.
  * He loves to fight with her and cut out her witty words with his brute strength. He likes to pin her to walls, slap her, squeeze her jaw and pull at her hair among many rough actions and watch the panic and humiliation show on her face.
  * She's a tough one to crack, but he manages to make her cry a lot of times. That is one of his favorite things to do.
  * They don't always fight like cats and dogs, sometimes they behave like proper people too. It is not too bad sharing a normal conversation with her, but he finds it harder and harder to talk with her normally the more his sexual desire for her grows.
  * Obviously, his ego and happiness reaches no limit once he has her secured under himself exactly the way he wants. 
  * Steve did not know he craved for her to have his children until he actually said it to her during that first time. Since then he's been eager to see that dream come true.
  * He likes to tie her up once in a while, whip her and use her when she gets too cocky. Threatens to give her to James and his other men if even the punishments don't work.
  * Not to mention, how much he enjoys treating her as handmaiden. Making her clean his room, bathe him and dress him. All that work she shouldn't be doing as a Lady. 
  * Steve feels a sense of euphoria, power and strength when he makes her submit to him in every way, especially hearing her beg.
  * Thefact that she is his half sister might be disgusting to some, but despite of his dislike of her for that fact, he loves the way she feels so familiar to him. She feels like she was always his was meant to be his, and he intends to make sure she remains that way.


End file.
